Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Another option that is available in some jurisdictions is online wagering game activity. Generally, the popularity of such machines and activities depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money and the intrinsic entertainment value relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and online activities and the expectation of winning at each is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines and online activities. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines and online activities, features, and enhancements available because such machines and online activities attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers and online wagering game developers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.